Generally speaking, most of electronic apparatus have grounding structure to prevent users from danger. Take adapter for example, it comprises a main body and a socket device. The main body is applied to receive circuit board therein, and the socket device comprises grounding structure. Since grounding structure belongs to the secondary side and electronic components disposed in the main body of the adapter belongs to the primary side, the area close to the grounding structure at the interior of the main body is usually covered by an insulating shell, and a conducting piece is extended from the edge of the insulating shell for connecting to a wire, so as to ground via the wire connecting to the circuit board. With the insulating shell covering the grounding structure, an electrical safety distance can be maintained between the grounding structure and the electronic components. To further prevent the contact between the conducting piece of the grounding structure and the electronic components disposed on the circuit board, an insulating tube has to be sheathed on the conducting piece exposed relative to the insulating shell and connected to the wire, so as to ensure electrical safety.
However, since the insulating shell is disposed in the main body, the interior space of the main body is usually occupied thereby, which is unfavorable for minimizing the volume of socket device and the adapter having such socket device. Besides, the manufacturing method for sheathing insulating tube on the conducting piece and the wire connected thereto is complex. If the insulating tube is pierced, electrical safety of the adapter will be affected.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a socket device comprising grounding structure, application of said socket device, and manufacturing method thereof to overcome the foregoing defects.